


Stuck in a moment you can't get out of

by raxilia_running



Category: Space ☆ Dandy
Genre: F/M, Het, Reminiscing, Spoilers, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7377064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raxilia_running/pseuds/raxilia_running
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ci sono sensazioni che non si possono spiegare, perché non esistono parole per farlo, e poi ci sono sensazioni che non si riescono a spiegare, perché nemmeno si sa da dove provengano.<br/>Dandy forse è un cialtrone e Scarlet sta troppo sulle sue ma con l'aiuto di Chuck certe distanze potrebbero essere superate molto più facilmente del previsto.<br/><b>#01:</b><i>Non lo fa nemmeno apposta, non capisce neanche lei bene perché, ma sente il dovere di richiamare l’attenzione di quel buzzurro su di sé</i><br/><b>#02:</b><i>Dandy ci si potrebbe anche abituare a quel modo sempre un po’ puntuto e irritato che ha Scarlet di richiamarlo</i><br/><b>#03:</b><i>Ci si può innamorare del modo in cui una persona sa picchiare o al suo feticismo per i polpacci deve aggiungere anche quello per il sadomaso?</i><br/><b>#04:</b><i>Dandy si limita a renderle pan per focaccia, prima che il suo sguardo scivoli sui suoi capelli sciolti, una cascata lucentissima di rosso brillante, e su quei jeans che sono un dono all’umanità ma soprattutto al suo sguardo affamato</i><br/><b>Partecipa al contest «Corsa delle 48 ore - II° Edizione» indetto dal forum Torre di Carta</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. #01: “Esprimere se stessi…” – Maybe I’m the right one, maybe I’m the wrong (Manovre di avvicinamento)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kuruccha-IT (Kuruccha)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuruccha/gifts).



> Agh. Io _adoro_ "Space Dandy" e voglio sincerammente ringraziare [Kuruccha](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuruccha/pseuds/Kuruccha-IT) per avermi indicato il prompt della [«Corsa delle 48 ore - II° Edizione»](http://latorredicarta.forumcommunity.net/?t=58989680) indetto dal forum Torre di Carta che ha scatenato tutto questo. Lei e la sua [meravigliosa Dandy/Scarlet](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6100464) post-serie tutta ambientata nel "nuovo universo" di Dandy (quindi, no, se non avete visto tutta la serie ci capirete poco, soprattutto non capirete perché ora Dandy adora i polpacci). Senza quella fic e senza tutto il gioco delle reminescenze, queste flash non sarebbero qui! 
> 
> Era da tempo che volevo scrivere qualcosa su Dandy e Scarlet, perché sono BELLISSIMI e perché meritano più amore ma sono paranoica e non so nemmeno se li ho mossi bene - insomma, devo dare una riguardata alla serie quanto prima - spero che siano abbastanza riconoscibili e di non aver scazzato troppi termini e riferimenti. *piange*  
> Quindi, senza ulteriori indugi, vi presento la prima delle quattro flash di questo quartetto Dandy/Scarlet e spero di tornare a scrivere qualcosa di più corposo su questi due, in futuro, perché sono bellissimi (sì, oggi mi ripeto). Il titolo della raccolta è quello dell'omonima canzone degli U2 e quello di questo capitolo viene da un verso di "The Longest Wave" dei Red Hot Chili Peppers.  
> BUONA LETTURA~
> 
>  **Prompt:** «Esprimere se stessi è essenziale per godersi la vita. Dovresti trovarti qualche sfogo» «Eh, sono pieno di sfoghi» «Oltre alla topa, intendo» (Assassin’s Creed II)  
>  **Numero di parole:** 577 (Microsoft Word)

Dandy è un cialtrone.

Non che Scarlet avesse ancora dei dubbi al riguardo e, sì, lo sa che non bisognerebbe giudicare un libro dalla copertina, ma alcuni ci sono nati – con la cover fin troppo coordinata al loro contenuto – e se ti ritrovi uno sconclusionato cacciatore di taglie come quello lì in ufficio ventiquattro ore su ventiquattro e sette giorni su sette, puoi considerarlo quasi uno di famiglia.

La pecora nera, a essere precisi.

Il punto è che vorrebbe pure ignorarlo ma sono seduti al bancone dello stesso Ramen Pub Spaziale da più di mezz’ora e lui e il suo… secondo? Terzo? beh, sono solo due i componenti della sua ancor più sconclusionata ciurma… Insomma, lui e quel Betelgeusiano goffo con una compulsione da curare per i social network stanno discutendo da ben ventinove minuti di… polpacci.

Polpacci di donne, foto di polpacci, siti sui polpacci, forum sui polpacci… possibile che la Galassia sia così zeppa di feticisti? E Scarlet vorrebbe pure sorseggiare la sua Nebulosa Iridescente in santa pace – la sua politica è di non infilarsi in confronti evitabili fino a sprecare fiato e sudore per questioni di lana caprina – ma poi Dandy esclama con il suo tono più deciso e _rumoroso_ : «Non bisogna discriminare un bel polpaccio peloso! Tiene anche caldo d’inverno!».

« _Esprimere se stessi è essenziale per godersi la vita_ » si intromette allora col suo tono più saccente. Non lo fa nemmeno apposta, non capisce neanche lei bene perché, ma sente il dovere di richiamare l’attenzione di quel buzzurro su di sé – è quasi insultante il fatto che in tutto quel tempo non abbia nemmeno accennato ad averla riconosciuta – e Dandy effettivamente sobbalza, mentre quella presenza imprevista rientra nel suo campo visivo.

«… _ma tu dovresti proprio trovarti qualche sfogo_ ».

Nessuno dei suoi due compagni accenna mezza parola, mentre Dandy sputa fuori quasi senza pensarci – ma penserà qualche volta? – un sicurissimo: «Eh, ma sono pieno di sfoghi!».

Scarlet sospira e appoggia il drink sul bancone, centrando esattamente l’alone umido e tondo che ha già lasciato sulla superficie liscia, e lo degna appena di uno sguardo in tralice mentre si umetta le labbra e decide di scendere al suo livello – è l’unico modo di farsi capire dai trogloditi, insomma.

« _Oltre la topa, intendo_ ».

A QT scappa una risatina metallica; quella di Meow assomiglia più al soffio esilarato di un gatto, mentre Dandy mette esattamente su l’espressione da “e che c’è di male?” che le fa scuotere la testa. È tutto inutile e Scarlet si sta ancora chiedendo perché mai le sia venuta voglia di intromettersi negli affari privati di quello sciocco, quando «Chuck», lo sente sputare fuori, questa volta un po’ meno per caso, perché lei è pur sempre una bella donna, nonostante l’apparenza rigida, e gli ha parlato per prima, _#OMFG_ (hashtag di Meow).

Scarlet sbatte le palpebre un paio di volte, incredula, e per la prima volta dacché sono lì dentro si volta con tutto lo sgabello girevole nella sua direzione e: «Tu conosci Karate Kommandos?» esclama, pentendosene immediatamente.

Magari era solo un mugugno, magari ha capito male, magari… niente, la febbre del fan si è già accesa dentro di lei e quando: «Conoscere?! Vuoi scherzare, ho l’edizione limitata con le scene inedite, sulla _Aloha Oe_!» sbotta lui, la sua voce roca si colora del medesimo entusiasmo.

Dandy è un cialtrone, Scarlet questo lo sa benissimo, ma forse sotto la copertina potrebbe nascondere davvero qualcosa che valga la pena di una seconda occhiata.


	2. #02: “Potresti vivere cento vite…” – Show me what it is you believe in (Contrattazione)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seconda flash! Spero di non aver scazzato troppe cose? Ho nominato alieni e quadranti a caso, qualcuno mi segnali immediatamente se ricordo tutto male (cosa probabilissima XD) e comunque, niente, ho poca fantasia ma Chuck mi sembra sempre il "libro galeotto" che fa ritrovare questi due - si vede che non smaltirò mai il trauma della puntata 23? - e spero di aver usato abbastanza decentemente il prompt (ma anche no). Il titolo del capitolo viene da "We turn red" dei Red Hot Chili Peppers. BUONA LETTURA~
> 
>  **Prompt:** «Potresti vivere cento vite e ancora non lo meriteresti, lo sai?» ("La ragazza di fuoco" di Suzanne Collins)  
>  **Numero di parole:** 598 (Microsoft Word)

«Dandy, Dandy, Dandy, Dandy… Dandy!».

Dandy ci si potrebbe anche abituare a quel modo sempre un po’ puntuto e irritato che ha Scarlet di richiamarlo, non fosse che non sono esplicitamente impegnati in un revival della professoressa che punisce lo scolaro cattivo, ma si trovano al Centro di Registrazione e lei lo sta rifiutando _di nuovo_.

No, non lui in realtà, ma quel povero Kepleriano travestito da forma di vita sconosciuta – e dire che gli sembrava che Meow si fosse impegnato a mascherarlo in modo convincente, questa volta.

«Ancora col trucco e parrucco? Ho capito che morire di fame rende disperati ma c’è un limite. E tu lo hai superato. Respinto».

Lo sguardo affilato di Scarlet può essere crudelissimo, dietro lo specchio di quegli occhiali dalla linea severa, e lui non ha ancora capito se la consideri solo un’insopportabile bella donna o cominci a trovare assurdamente piacevole essere maltrattato a quel modo.

Sbuffa e ha la mezza idea di andarsene senza troppo protestare, quando decide di giocarselo comunque, il suo asso nella manica.

«Quanta cattiveria e io che ti avevo anche portato un regalino~». Dandy crede di saperci fare davvero con le donne, sfodera anche il suo sorriso più accattivante, mentre le dita sfiorano il cartone del VHS accuratamente infilato nella tasca posteriore dei suoi jeans, ma lo sguardo scettico che gli lancia Scarlet è tutto fuorché impressionato.

E Dandy si sta quasi pentendo di aver avuto quel pensiero – fra fan di Chuck bisogna sostenersi – quando l’attenzione della rossa si appunta con improvviso interesse sulla custodia della videocassetta che gli sta sventolando davanti alla faccia.

Ecco, è quell’espressione lì il motivo per cui ha portato fuori dall’Aloha Oe uno dei suoi più preziosi tesori, quel brandello di vivacità che le ha attraversato le iridi verdi appena due settimane prima. Credeva quasi di esserselo sognato e invece no, anche quella bellissima strega _sa sorridere_. E poi il momento passa e lei si raddrizza, cercando di darsi un tono con un severo colpo di tosse.

«La corruzione di un pubblico ufficiale è un reato..» esordisce ma poi la sua voce si spezza in uno sbuffo esasperato, come se avesse resistito troppo a una tentazione, e scatta in piedi in un movimento inaspettato, avvicinandosi al suo viso tanto che Dandy riesce a sentire persino il suo profumo. Sa di agrumi, aspro e solleticante, esattamente come lei.

«… c’è stato un avvistamento nel Quadrante X-32. È un alieno sfuggente ma potrebbe fruttare parecchi Woolong al cacciatore che avesse la fortuna di portarlo al Centro…» bisbiglia Scarlet e già si sta pentendo di avergli passato quell’informazione strettamente classificata quando «Grande!» sbotta Dandy – naturalmente incurante di ogni segretezza – stringendole le mani fra le sue con tutto l’ingombro della videocassetta di mezzo.

« _Potresti vivere cento vite e ancora non lo meriteresti, lo sai?_ » conclude lei, provando a separarsi da quello sconclusionato cacciatore di alieni e riprendere il suo aplomb, ma Dandy ricambia il suo sguardo prima che possa sfuggirgli di nuovo.

«Allora ti affido Chuck. Mi raccomando, trattalo bene».

Dandy non ci sa fare con le donne, per nulla, ma questa volta, quando le rivolge il suo sorriso più sbruffone, avverte appena un impercettibile brivido sotto i suoi polpastrelli, prima che le mani incredibilmente lisce di Scarlet accettino il suo oneroso lascito.

Dandy ci si potrebbe quasi abituare, a quel modo un po’ puntuto e irritato che Scarlet ha di richiamarlo, soprattutto se poi gli regala quegli sguardi di sottecchi e il tono sussurrante della sua voce gli fa balenare in mente scenari ambiziosi, in cui saprebbe anche essere gentile con lui alle giuste condizioni.


	3. #03: Chiusi nell’ascensore – Deep regrets, I could never forget you (Rendez-vous)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, il riferimento mentale di questa flash è alla scena di "Captain America - Il soldato d'Inverno" in cui Steve resta rinchiuso in un ascensore con una moltitudine di energumeni che cercano di farlo fuori. Ho visto il prompt, ho pensato a questi due e non sono riuscita a non scrivere tenendo in mente quella scena!  
> E, sì, il trauma della puntata 23 è forte anche nelle reminescenze di questi due - HO BISOGNO DI MEDICARE LA MAI ANIMA AFFRANTA - ma soprattutto Dandy è un adorabile cretino e Scarlet è la mia dea.  
> Mi fermo qui e vi lascio alla shot che rientra nel limite di parole per un soffio, scrivere di questi due mi rende anche più logorroica del solito. Il titolo della shot è preso da "Goodbye Angels" dei Red Hot Chili Peppers. BUONA LETTURA~
> 
> **Prompt:** Chiusi nell'ascensore  
>  **Numero di parole:** 599 (Microsoft Word)

Ad andare col Dandy si finiva nei guai, pure se nemmeno ci eri uscita assieme, perché Scarlet era andata al centro commerciale a far compere, non per restare bloccata dentro un ascensore insieme a un folle mitomane, che aveva attraversato le porte un attimo prima che si chiudessero all’urlo di: «Emergenza!».

Avrebbe persino supposto un tentativo di abbordaggio, non fosse che il _cialtrone_ si era portato dietro cinque mercenari di Beta Centauri armati di tutto punto.

«Ci penso i…».

«Tienimi gli occhiali e fatti da parte!».

La voce di Scarlet è infuocata e perentoria, quando si sfila la montatura dal naso in un solo gesto fluido e richiude le stanghette, sbattendogli decisamente contro il petto i suoi occhiali da vista. E Dandy, per una volta in vita sua, fa esattamente quello che gli si dice, ritrovandosi con le spalle contro la superficie di vetro della cabina e lo sguardo incollato letteralmente alla figura di Scarlet.

I calci di quella donna sono potenti ma soprattutto è con grazia letale che si muove nel rettangolo ristretto di quell’ascensore, distribuendo le stilettate feroci dei suoi tacchi ai cinque intrusi e scompigliandosi appena qualche ciocca di capelli rossi nel mentre.

Ci si può innamorare del modo in cui una persona _sa picchiare_ o al suo feticismo per i polpacci deve aggiungere anche quello per il sadomaso? O forse è Scarlet che fa sembrare tutto… seducente?

Quando l’ultimo mercenario cade a terra in un tonfo secco e lei torna a voltarsi nella sua direzione, potrebbe persino assomigliare a qualche oscura divinità aliena della guerra, ancora trasfigurata nello sforzo di calmarsi, e Dandy non ci pensa su due volte, prima di complimentarsi con un: «Ti ha mai detto nessuno che hai… dei polpacci stupendi?».

«Eh?! Uh… dovrei dire “grazie”?» borbotta Scarlet, che ancora non ha recuperato tutto il suo aplomb professionale, e non sa bene come gestire il rimescolio interno che quelle parole e l’annesso sguardo ammirato le provocano.

Per fortuna ci pensa Dandy a riempire il silenzio con un’altra, poco geniale esclamazione, perché c’è Chuck e la soffiata sul Quadrante X-32 e i calci di quelle gambe lunghissime… e la sensazione indefinita ed estraniante che perderà “qualcosa” d’importante, di nuovo, se si farà scappare l’occasione.

«Dovresti dire “sì” quando ti chiederò di vederci al bar per sdebitarmi di questo… spettacolo!».

Dandy fa anche la sua mossa, quella in cui le punta gli indici contro come se mimasse due pistole con le dita, con tanto di occhiolino annesso ma «No!» sbotta Scarlet, con una tale urgenza che lui ci resta più che semplicemente male, perché sa di non starle molto simpatico ma credeva si fosse creato un certo feeling fra loro che…

«Mi vieni a prendere. Alla fine del mio turno al Centro» lo sorprende lei, di nuovo, e il pallore improvviso che le ha imbiancato le guance passa rapidamente assieme alla stessa, indefinita sensazione di qualcosa che non combacia, di qualcosa che _non deve_ ripetersi allo stesso modo.

Se Dandy sapesse, di quell’impressione assolutamente ricambiata che attanaglia entrambi, forse comincerebbe a capire meglio l’inquietudine inspiegabile che lo assale ogni volta che si trovano troppo vicini, ma per ora si accontenta del sorrisetto saccente – c’è una punta di complicità nell’angolo sollevato delle labbra rossissime di Scarlet o sta sognando? – che lei gli rivolge e si ficca le mani in tasca, facendo spallucce.

«Ah, siamo pure esigenti, eh? Beh, mi hai salvato la vita, più o meno, quindi per questa volta ci può stare».

“Per questa volta ma anche per le successive”, pensa Dandy, perché, insomma, un quasi-appuntamento con Scarlet non si rimedia tutti i giorni.


	4. #04: “Beh, nessuno è perfetto” – Take me through the future (Invito a cena)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poche notazioni sul capitolo finale ma tanti feels, no, ok. Vista la citazione al cartone animato di Chuck Norris, ho pensato avesse altrettanto senso ficcare qualche altra citazione ai cartoni animati degli anni Ottanta, tanto più che si accordano bene al mood della serie. *piange amore*  
> Questa è l'ultima flash della raccolta ma non l'ultima fanfic che scriverò su questi due, poco ma sicuro. Spero che l'esperimento sia abbastanza riuscito, io spero di tornare in questi lidi dopo aver fatto un bel rewatch di SD - adesso ne sento più bisogno che mai. XD Il titolo della shot è preso da "The Getaway" dei Red Hot Chili Peppers, BUONA LETTURA~
> 
>  **Prompt:** «Beh, nessuno è perfetto» (A qualcuno piace caldo)  
>  **Numero di parole:** 599 (Microsoft Word)

«La cover band di Jem e le New Holograms? Beh, adesso sì che sono davvero stupita».

Scarlet accavalla le gambe, ha i jeans che porta per le faccende quotidiane – ma sono quelli stretti che le fasciano perfettamente _i polpacci_ – e una polo rosa che le lascia le braccia scoperte e dovrebbe gridare da tutti gli intrecci “è solo un’uscita fra amici, non farti illusioni” al suo interlocutore.

E visto che il suddetto interlocutore è nella sua solita tenuta da battaglia, potrebbe anche essere così, non fosse che il ciuffo è più impomatato del solito e si permette pure di darsi arie da splendido, mentre posa i piedi sul tavolo – li cacceranno fuori, se continua a quel modo – ed esclama: «Modestamente sono un uomo dai gusti raffinati».

“E dalle mani lunghe” aggiungerebbe, quando quello appoggia non tanto casualmente un braccio sulla spalliera della sua sedia ma lei si limita a sporgersi un po’ in avanti e continuare a sorseggiare il suo drink, quel tanto che basta a evitare contatti fisici… fuorvianti.

«Devo ammettere che mi hai stupito» esclama alla fine, approfittando del volume assordante della musica e delle luci psichedeliche per mascherare la serietà quasi fragile nella sua voce.

«Ti credevo uno sciocco buzzurro maniaco con dei kink imbarazzanti. E lo sei!» continua, freddando il poveretto sul posto, ma poi si volta per metà sulla sua sedia e lo squadra per qualche istante, prima di concedergli che: «Ma hai degli interessi… notevoli».

«Ed è quasi piacevole parlare con te quando non fai il buffone» conclude e si risistema gli occhiali sulla sommità del naso con la mano libera, quasi a scacciare l’occhiata obliqua che Dandy le lancia, quando la sua voce si addolcisce su quel complimento iniziale.

«Beh, anche io ti credevo una strega tutto lavoro e casa perfettamente in ordine…» ribatte lui alla fine, mettendo i piedi giù dal tavolo e fronteggiandola a sua volta, il rumore della musica e della ridda di voci attorno a loro che diventa un pallido sottofondo.

Scarlet si indigna a quelle parole ma, come si dice, Dandy si limita a renderle pan per focaccia, prima che il suo sguardo scivoli sui suoi capelli sciolti, una cascata lucentissima di rosso brillante, e su quei jeans che sono un dono all’umanità ma soprattutto al suo sguardo affamato.

E poi si sporge un po’ in avanti, come Scarlet ha fatto quella volta al Centro, e tocca a lei questa volta sentire il suo profumo – un dopobarba un po’ kitsch, di quelli che ti restano appiccicati addosso più di quanto non vorresti, esattamente come lui – mentre le sussurra: «Ma adori Chuck e hai dei polpacci fantastici… se non li usi per uccidermi».

«Beh, nessuno è perfetto» ribatte lei, facendogli il verso, mentre l’unghia laccata del suo indice si posa alla base del suo collo, per tenere a bada quell’improvviso e fin troppo entusiasta tentativo di avvicinamento. Deve aver fatto un’espressione davvero esilarante, tuttavia, perché Dandy scoppia in una risata grossissima e lei si lascia trascinare, le spalle che sobbalzano in un tentativo malcelato di nascondere il suo sorriso dietro il bordo del bicchiere.

Quella sensazione di indefinito aleggia ancora sopra le loro teste, mentre tornano a concentrarsi sullo spettacolo, ma è come se un anello si fosse spezzato, in quella semplice “serata fra amici”. A Scarlet sembra quasi che questa volta stiano scrivendo qualcosa di nuovo, loro due assieme, e se glielo chiedesse, Dandy le risponderebbe che ha la stessa, ottimistica sensazione in corpo.

Che poi nessuno dei due sappia bene cosa sia quella fantomatica “volta precedente” che perseguita i loro sogni, beh, questa è un’altra storia.


End file.
